The Heart know's
by Sweetkindangel Moonlight
Summary: Sofia is 21 year's old as such she had a ball to her surprise she's already has a suitor asking for her her hand in marriage and of course courting with her. Cedric who doesn't like what he heard got way from the ball Sofia doesn't realized that he has fallen in love with her. Will she be with Cedric or this Prince? Or just maybe something grow into something that doesn't even know
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart Know's **

**This story is a Cedfia story you'll see I have a writerblock on my story so..until I get the flow back to that story I'm doing this one for now I hope you enjoy it! I don't own this show even though that would be awesome. I do own this story.**

**Chapter one: Sofia's ball**

Sofia was finally at the age of having suitors to become their queen or whatever the case will be. Of course every girl would jump for the chance to be noticed by a Prince but for Sofia she's in between of this sitituation she wasn't born a royal like most of them we're but that didn't stop her for trying to show them she can be. So over the years she got a lot of attention from men from her school to the staff of her castle. Sofia was flattered by the attention she was getting that's just from her kind nature but she didn't know from her age of growning into a beautiful young woman got attention from her royal socerer Cedric as well. Sofia decided to get outside for a change before everyone come to the castle she found out by her step-father King Roland II that she was the rightfully age to have her first suitors ball.

Sofia remembered when it was Amber's not so long ago she got married by Prince Desmond she was happy for them both they're really meant for each other. Sofia sat down on the bench in the garden enjoying the sunny day out today. She hummed in a beautiful melody while making a flower crown on the bench what she didn't know was someone was watching her in his tower. Cedric was watching her from his window he was love-struck since the day she showed everyone how great he was couple years ago. Cedric went to his workshop started to make a potion that he knew he could get his Princess for sure.

Wormwood flew down to his masters shoulder then he heard his master said to him "Ohh Wormy, I'm finally going to get Sofia all thanks to this potion right here!" he showed his raven the potion. Wormwood looked at him with a invisible eyebrow in question asked him "What in the world makes you think that?" of course he didn't understand his raven but he could get what he was trying to say to him he repiled to him "Listen, Wormy I know what your thinking but trust me this is going to work." the raven rolled his eyes knowing far well many times he said that over the years. Sofia finished her flower crown then put it on her head she goes to the lake looks at her reflection. She giggled sweetly at her reflection she twirled around she then bumped into someone she looked to see who it was she saw it was Cedric. _Opps..her bad_ she giggled nervously then said to him "Um, I'm sorry Mister Cedric I didn't see you there." he had his hands behind his back holding the potion. He smiled at her said to her "No worries Princess it was my fault after all." she smiled back then said to him "Okay, Mister Cedric." then she went bowed to him then she was about to leave him.

Then she heard him yell at her saying "WAIT!?" she looked at him shocked then said to him "Yes..?" he showed her a flower she looked at it she grasped then looked at him with amazment she asked him "Is that for me?" he nodded she took it from his hands she looked down at it she didn't what to say at first. She smiled then finally said to him "Thank you, Mister Cedric this a beautiful flower." she went on her way. What she didn't see was his sly smile she went inside to get ready for her ball she wanted to give her animal friends a break. She put on a red-black dress which was sleeve less also shown a little her breasts she smiled then patted Clover on the head then left her room. The closer she got to the ballroom how nervous she became she was at the doors she waited then she heard from behind these doors "Presenting the Princess of all Enchantica Princess Sofia!" then the doors open she grab ends of her dress she gracefully went though the doors.

Sofia smiled politely to everyone and excited to for this ball afterall in this kingdom when you 21 years old it's a real big deal. Sofia looked around to see all the princes looking at her she got very uncomfortable from it. Cedric saw the reaction she was giving them so he decided to help her out after all what kind of friend would he be. Cedric bowed to her said to her "May I have this dance Princess Sofia?" she gave him a small smile as a thank you then nodded he put his hand out which she accepted. While the two was dancing she said to him "Mister Cedric, thank's for the save back there." he smiled said to her "Anytime Princess I'm always here for you my dear."she was so happy to have friend like him in her life when the song ended she went to get something to eat. While she was eating she heard her step father said to the crowd "Thank you everyone for coming as the King of this land I'm happy to say that one of my youngest daughters suitors ask me and her mother permission for courting her!" after hearing that Sofia almost choked her food.

Cedric didn't have a great reaction to it himself he broke his wand in half then just left the ball altogether there was no way he was going to stay around to hear the one who took his princess from him. The crowd cheered from hearing the news but Sofia was upset from it who in the world was this person who rudely thought asking her parents instead of trying to win her heart first or at least ask her. Then she saw him someone she didn't relaize must be someone her step father knew this Prince went to her bowed to her said to her "My name is Prince Edward of Athena my lady" she curtised as a kind way to do so said to him "It's a honor to meet you sire it truly is." he holded her hand then took her to middle of the room. She doesn't know what to do then she noticed that Cedric wasn't there.. where in the world has he gone. After the ball Sofia went to her room went to bed she'll give Cedric some space for now she fall asleep.

**Well the name Athena came to me as it sounded like a great name for some kingdom. I know it doesn't look like it but don't worry this will be a Cedfia story. I know my puncation isn't as great but to me it's better then last year..you see I have had a lost in my family in Feburay so I'm sorry if not the best right now still going though grieve anyways..enjoy the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Sofia's comfort to Cedric

**Chapter 2 Sofia's comfort to Cedric**

The next morning Sofia deicded to see her friend Cedric she was worried about her friend that she didn't sleep so well last night. She was still in her nightgrown she went to his tower then knocked on his door she waited for a moment to see if he would anwser her but didn't get a response. This time she tried to call him so she said "Mister Cedric, it's me Sofia can you please let me in?" she heard his voice say to her "Go away, Princess should you be with that guy whoever he is." Sofia didn't understand why he would say that but she said to him "Mister Cedric, your my friend I've noticed that you left last night I want to see if your okay." Cedric sighed grab his spare wand then used it to let her in with a teleport spell. She saw the mess in the tower he must've been real busy with something important she guessed. Sofia went to him said to him "Is everything okay, Mister Cedric?" he fake smiled said to her "Yes everything is fine Princess." She didn't by it for a second she knew better she responded to him "If something was fine you won't have to leave the ball last night but you did so... spill." he looked away back with the potion he was working on.

Sofia holded his hand then said to him "Please.. for me?" he sighed then said "Ohhh alright I might be upset with the suitor taking you away from m-I mean your family!" she knew what he meant she put her hand on his shoulder then bent down to knees on the ground she looked up straight to his eyes and said to him sweetly "Ohh Cedric you'll never lose me you should know that by now." he rolled his eyes then said "Yes, well forgive me thinking that a handsome prince will take you from me.. it's not like you going to stay forever with me." Sofa pulled him into a hug said to him "No matter what happen's you'll alway's going to be my socerer." He hugged her back tight feeling tears coming out of his eyes he really didn't want her to leave him. Sofia had to think of a way turn that frown back to a smile she said to him "Well, If it makes you feel any better I will denie the marriage offer I don't want to marry the guy anyways" with shrug "I don't want a marry a guy I don' t love you know?" he sniffs then starts to calm down said to her "You don't have to do that Princess.. really it's fine." she kissed his cheek then said to him "I will never wanted to hurt my friend if this hurts you say the word I won't do this courting." As much he wanted to tell her yes he knew she needed to be with a prince it's not like he coul-wait the potion that strike a idea.

He smiled at her then said to her "You know what Princess it's fine by all means go ahead with it." she was suprised by it but she got up from the ground said to him "Well.. if that's what you wanted then okay I'll give it a shot then." Then she left just like that. Cedric smiled grabbed the potion then waited for her to come in view which she did she he spilled the potion on her head from his window. She felt something hit her head she thought at first was rain then she noticed that it wasn't she looked around to see where it came from she looked up when she did the effects of the potion worked on her she started to have werid feelings for her friend Cedric then Cedric puffed in front of her said to her "My dear have I ever told you you look amazing this evening." She smiled while blushing "Thank you." Cedric saw her blushing he couldn't believe it his princess is finally his how can this backfired what doesn't know how wrong he is.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Cedric's best day ever/Roland's talk**

Sofia is finally his thanks to potion nothing in his life can make him feel more happy then his right now. He hold her in his arms it felt so right he knew they're meant to be together he was happy she was too even though her feeling's are not as real as his. Cedric holded her hand they walked around the castle smiling and laughing then King Roland saw this he was shocked about this it's unheard of a socerer and a princess trying to court each other. He had to do something about this but he doesn't know what don't get him wrong he was glad that his daughter became friends with him but that doesn't mean he let him court his child like this. Sofia sat down on her throne she was watching Cedric showing her some magic she clapped her hands in happiness. Roland saw happy she was which wasn't unsual but this happy seems forced but how it's not like he wait a second could he do such thing to someone who cared about him enough to show how great he was to him and rest of her family.

Cedric gave her some flowers she smiled then smelled them she said to him "Thank you my Sorcerer." Roland deicded then and there to check something out with his daughter. He looked around to make sure they were both alone then he make his move he went to Cedric said to him " I please have a moment with Sofia? he scaredly nodded to his king then bowed went off of his way. Roland looked at Sofia something was off of her he looked and saw the color of her eyes aren't blue anymore but dark green. Roland remember how her mother used to tell him if he sees this it means that someone is under a spell and the only way to break it was real love. Which meant she needed to love someone for real he had to do something but first he had to talk to Sofia which he said to her "Sofia don't you remember anything strange happen to you today?" she thought about it then said "Weelll I did feel something landing on my head I thought it was rain but then I all I can think about is Mister Cedric." she sighed dreamily Roland put one and one together then it clicked he wasn't going to let her have love like this.

He told Sofia to stay in the room for a moment so he can talk to Cedric. He went to the tower then knocked on his door hard he's going have a word with the man who thought doing this to his youngest kid was a good idea. Cedric saw it was King Roland II that's when his nerves get to him pretty quick he said to him "U-Um ye-yes yo-ur highneess." Roland said to Cedric "Cedric, be honest with me did you or did you not put a spell on Sofa?" Cedric glurped hard with his hands shaking saying to him "Yes, well you see I-I must've dropped something by mistake." he laughed nervously. Roland grabbed him roughly said to him to his face "You better not lie to me or I'll see to it you'll be hanged." Cedric knew he couldn't lie so he said "OKAY yes I did it but I only did it to have her with me a bit longer." Roland shaked his head then said to him "Cedric, I know you love her she's your friend but doing this to her do you really think getting forced to love you is going to work?" _Maybe.._Cedric thought he said to his king "Well, I guess not but.. I didn't have much of a choice you know I didn't have a chance against a Prince your majesty." Roland might not like how Cedric messes up with his spells but he admires how much faith Sofia had for him. Roland put his hand on his shoulder said to him "Believe me, when I say this Cedric you have no idea how much faith she has for you she does care about you but force love isn't the way to go understood?" he nodded. He put his arm around Cedric then gave him advice "I can't promise she'll feel the sameway as you but take away from the spell you'll see and do it the right way."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Cedric Breaking the spell/ Sofia anger**

Cedric went to Sofia after his talk with the King she was in her room who looked up at him with a bright smile said to him "Well, Hello Cedric can I help you with something?" he gave her a small smile then said to him "Hello, Princess Sofia I need to do something really quick but you have to trust me alright?" she nodded. He put his wand on her head he said "La Loveo undo o" then the wand glowed then it stopped. Sofia put hands on her head giving a headache then her memory comes to back to her too bad for him. Sofia glared at him then said to him "I can't believe you, you honestly thought I would love you by making a potion!" Cedric closed his eyes waiting for her to finish "Cedric I was your friend you used that on me I don't know I can do with you but one thing is for sure I don't want anything to do with you now LEAVE THIS ROOM RIGHT NOW!?" he was hurt but he asked for it how could he do it to her he honestly thought that was the best way to get her to love and notice him more than a friend well he knows now that wasn't the best idea ever. She started to cry on her bed putting her hands covering her face he reached out for her saying to her "Sofia?" she whispered to him "Please.. just leave me a lone please." Cedric said to her "Sofia.. you have to understand I love you I couldn't stand the thought of you leaving me so I thought that was the only way to get you to stay with me." Sofia felt her anger rise she yelled at him "ARE YOU SERIOUS I TOLD YOU BEFORE YOU WON'T LOSE ME BUT NOOO YOU HAVE TO MAKE A lOVE POTION TO MAKE ME HAVE FEELINGS FOR YOU!?" she looked away crossing her arms said to him "I can't stand to look at you right now, please just leave me alone in peace I cared about you I did but.. doing this is very unhonorable."

Cedric understood that he bowed then sadly said "As you wish, your highness." then he left heartbroken he should've done it in the first place now he knows hes going to regret it.

**Sorry short chapter anyways enjoy the next one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 Cedric's paying the price/Sofia forgives**

Cedric was feeling gulit right away he didn't mean any harm by it now the girl whoever been nice to him and show him kindess became his friend. What does he do he messed it up he did a great job at it to but he has get her to forgive him and make it up to her. Wormwood knew it was a bad idea at the started he wanted his master to be happy again soon he deicded to help him talk to her. Wormwood flapped his wings and flew out to the window out of the tower he saw the Princess walking at garden he knew that was his chance. He flew down landed on her shoulder she looked at her shoulder to see it was Wormwood. Sofia was confused asked him "Why are you on my Shoulder, Wormwood?" he repiled to her "You have to talk to Cedric, Sofia you just have to he's been depression since yesterday." Sofia still mad at Cedric said to Wormwood "I would never talk to a man who thought giving me a potion to make me love him was right!" Wormwood said to Sofia in kind "Listen, I know your hurt but you have to understand in his logic of thinking he thought it was." Sofia didn't think like that she sat down the bench still having Wormwood on her shoulder she said to him in a more calm way "I guess I didn't see that way..but it doesn't mean I'll forgive him so soon." Wormwood nuzzled her cheek then said "I'm not asking you to but at least talk to him for me." she nodded to show him she would do what he asked of her he flew off of her shoulder she got up from the bench.

Sofia went to the stairs of the tower she slowly went her way up she saw the door she doesn't want to be here but she had to do it she promised Wormwood she would. Sofia reached the door then breathed in and out so she can have the courage to knock the door which she did. Sofia waited for a response she didn't get one she pushed the door to see it was actually open much for her suprise. She slowly went inside to see Cedric who doesn't look qutie himself at all that's when she forgot about her anger went to her friend said to him "Cedric?" he looked at her to it was her next thing she knew he hugged her said to her in her ear "I'm so sorry I never meant to hurt you or do anything make you upset believe me!" she hugged him then said to him "I know you didn't anything by it I'm sorry as well for not giving you the chance to talk to me." He knew then and there she was calm enough to talk to him which he was glad to have that for having her yell at him was more than he could bare. Sofia looked up at him touch his cheek said to him "I forgive you, my dear socerer!" he smiled at her.

Sofia smiled back she went to Wormwood then gave him a kiss on the head said to him "Thank you Wormwood, Thank you for everything." he looked away but gave a small smile then said to her "You're quite welcome, Princess Sofia, you're welcome indeed."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Sofia's deal/Spending time with the men**

Sofia went to Cedric said to him "Listen, Mister Cedric I know why you did it." That's when he got nervous replied to her "O-Oh yo-you do-do?" she nodded then giggled from his reaction. Sofia said to Cedric "Yep, I sure do but the thing is it that I'm not quite ready,and well I'm kinda getting courted already remember?" Cedric looked down. Sofia sat down on his lap put her hand on his shoulder then said "But.. I'll make a deal with you!" that made him look back up straight in the eyes with raising a eyebrow in confused then said to her "Deal?" she nodded happily then explained "Look, I can't agree with putting a spell on me to feel the sameway was cool.. anyways my deal is simple I have to spend time with this 'prince' but also spend time with you whoever I fall for that's the man I'll marry." Cedric think about it in one hand he could get the girl or the other hand he'll lose her forever..well he doesn't must choice. She took out her hand then said to him "So.. do we have a deal?" he grabbed it then shook it then said "I think we have a deal." Then she smiled at him gave him a big hug said to him "Good luck, Mister Cedric." He shook his head then hugged her back he just hoped he doesn't have to lose her so soon. After she left he slumped down in the chair thinking about how in the world of merlin will he win her heart she's been friendzoning him for years now. He tried once to get her to notice him more than a friend but it didn't work that way as planned.

**Flash back~**

_Cedric went to the garden's to get some herbs for his evil potion he was making it was a way to get the kingdom from the king hand's all he need was groot. He still wanted the amulet but he also wanted more though he wanted the girl as well he developed feeling's for the girl over the years she got older. Of course Sofia didn't noticed that all she saw him as a friend too bad for him. Sofia herself decided to go the same place but for a dfferent reason she wanted to enjoy the bright sunny day outside. Sofia hummed a beautiful melody she decided to get something to eat so she went to a tree started to climb it to get a apple. Cedric founded what he was looking for then heard giggling and saw some leaves falling he looked up and saw Sofia climbing up the tree. Sofia saw him then smiled said to him "Oh, Hello Mister Cedric I'm getting myself an apple would you like some?" He saw how high she was then insisted "Princess, please come down I'll get it for you I don't want you to get hurt." Sofia giggled then said to him "Ohh please Mister Cedric I'll be fine this isn't my first time you know." Then she got higher he started to panick he shouted at her "SOFIA PLEASE COME DOWN I'M BEGGING YOU!?" Sofia didn't hear him she kept going up. As she reached for the apple the branch broke along with her falling to the ground she screamed she closed her eyes waiting for it._

_But it never happened she open her eyes to see she floating she looked to see it was her friend Cedric who saved her he gently put her on the ground. Sofia giggled nervously as he glared at her with his arms crossed then went to her said to her "Next time Princess, when I say get down you GET DOWN!" she looked down said to him "Yes, Mister Cedric." He used his family wand to get the apple he gave it to her he repiled to her "You better." She broke it in two then gave the other half to him said to him "Mister Cedric.." he looked at her who still mad then melted as she gave him a kiss on cheek then said to him "Thank you, Thank you, for saving my life your my hero!" he blushed then looked away then said to her "Don't mention it, Princess anything for a friend." She gave him a bright smile of what he said to her she was so grateful to have him. Cedric reached his hand to her said to her "Well, are you planning on staying on the ground or are you going to get up my dear?" she laughed and accepted his hand said to him "Well, it depends on my company!" _

_He pulled her up from the ground he stare at her eyes it must've been a little too long because she looked away from him then dusted herself off. He had to tell her he just had to so he said to her nervously "Pr-Princess So-Sofia may I tell you something?" she looked at him after she dusted herself off then smiled at him responding to him "Of course, Mister Cedric!" she saw how nervous he was but didn't think much about it since she knew him as the nervous socerer. Cedric breathed in and out to stay calm then holded her hands looked at her "Sofia, I know you for many year's as such you also got my heart what I'm trying to say this." She waited for him to finish she holded them back said to him "Go on, Mister Cedric." He finally said to her "I'm in love with you Sofia!" When she heard it was shocked at first then finally sink in of what he said to her she didn't have the heart to tell him but she had to she hoped he would forgive her one day. Sofia said to him "Mi-I mean Cedric I'm flattered but I have to say I don't feel that way.. you see I like you I do but only as a friend." _

_That moment his world crashed down he quickly said to her "Oh, well I was kidding really don't worry about it hahaha really don't" he left with puff of smoke he slam his fists on his table saying "Of course she doesn't love you.. who will love a bumbling nut of a socerer like me.." then with tears in his eyes he stayed like that for the rest of day after of the girl of his dreams broke his heart.._

**Flashback over~**

Cedric looked at the mirror and knew was going to win this time he was going to get her after all he was her best friend and knew her way longer. Sofia hummed down the hall when she noticed the Prince Edward waiting for her he bowed to her said to her "Good Evening, Princess Sofia." she curtised to him then said to him "And to you as well, Prince Edward." Edward holded up his hand for her to accept it which she slowly did he took her to outside on the bench then gently asked her "Mil'lady please sit down , If you may." Which she sat down putting her hands on her lap then looked at him waiting for him to talk to her. He said to her "I know, with all my heart you didn't ask for this as much I wanted it to be but know that I love you with alll my heart. I hope I can win your heart in process." _ohh wow.. _she giggled quietly to herself then smiled to him "Well, I won't be won easy but good luck. My prince, you gotta need it." she got up from the bench she smiled then tapped his shoulder then said to him "Your it!" then she ran off he raised an eyebrow watching her run. She turned around to see he wasn't following her she rolled her eyes mumur to herself "So, this the guy my parents choose for me? Wow. he's a stick in the mud that's for sure.. " then went to him said to him "Sire? Tell me. Have you ever played tag before?" he thought about it then said to her "Not really. Besides Princess, are you a little too old to play such games after all your in your twenties now." She was mad at this prince he's so pig-headed that's for sure she turned away from him said to him with digust "You know what my dear sire, I honestly quite frankly don't care for word's of a man you doesn't know how to respect a woman. Good day." Sofia stomped away from a shocked prince she talked to herself "Ohhh what a stubborn man I've ever met! Ugh."

Cedric heard her from his tower he looked down at his window to see Princess Sofia getting away from the Prince so much for Prince Charming that means it's his turn. Sofia lean against Cedric's door slides down then hug's her leg's she looked down said to herself "I should've not be with that Prince he's so stubborn.." She closed her eye's then felt the door open she looked up to see Cedric he smirked said to her "What's wrong Princess? The Prince. Wasn't such a charmer for you?" She glared at him said to him "Say's the Socerer who doesn't know when a girl upset and doesn't shut it while he's ahead." Then she got up then shouted in anger "MEN!" then tried to get way from him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 Spending time with the men Cedric's turn (part 2)**

Sofia huffed in frustration she couldn't stand it she was about to leave when she hearded "Please, Princess don't.." she looked at Cedric. She said to him "Well, alright I won't. I'm sorry. It's just I'm having a rough day.." she followed him inside of the tower. Sofia was still mad at that Prince and what he said to her she sat down on a chair she looked at her hands she just couldn't stand in a place or be rest of her life with that thing. Cedric cleared his throat then said to her "So, Princess I'm guessing your not going to be with that Prince I resume?" she nodded then said to him "Of course I won't! Are you kidding? Me and him never going to happen." He was happy when he heard that now it's his turn he pretend not to happy to hear about it. So he said "Oh, well that's too bad it's his lost really." Sofia put her leg crossing each other then responded to him "Yeah, I guess so.." then smiled at him. Cedric bent down to her level holded her hands said to her "May I ask you something?" she nodded to her friend. He just hoped he can ask her without his nerves getting to him first he asked her "Would you like to meet me to the apple tree at 3pm?" she thought about it then said "I'd love too" then got up she looked down to see he was still holding her hands. Then she said to him "Um.. Cedric? My hands." he let go quickly said "So-Sorry." Sofia put her hand on his cheek said to him "It's alright, My dear kind Socerer." She walked out of the tower.

Cedric smiled at the fact the Prince blow it but not even though he might of blown it like a lot more times. But that all would change at 3pm that's for sure if not he's going to make sure that's a fact. He looked up at his clock he got a hour until then so he deicded to make something that something he knew he won her heart once even if she didn't want to show it at the time.

**Flashback~ Sofia was 19 during this flashback**

**Today was Sofia's 19th birthday everyone was excited for this day including Cedric the Socerer. Everyone gave her a gift only Cedric didn't he didn't know if she would like it he was brave enough to go to her but when he saw the gift's the others gave her he felt his wasn't worth it. He was in his tower with the gift on his table he was down so he decided to make a potion. Sofia came up to tower she got worried about her friend when she hadn't seen him all day long so far so she went to the door then gave it her knock like she always did. Cedric said "Yes, Princess Sofia?" who was still in his chair looking at his gift he heard her from the door saying to him "I'm worried about you, Mister Cedric it's just that I haven't since you, and I was wondering if your okay?" he took a breath then went to the door. Then he openned it he moved so she can walk though which she happily did then turned around to looked at him after he closed the door. Sofia said to him "So..what's going on?" he looked at the gift then looked at her said to her "It's nothing Princess just don't worry, alright?" she crossed her arms showing she wasn't believing him. **

**Cedric got his gift showed it to her then looked down said to her "I just didn't think this was worth your time, Princess Sofia I'm sorry." She looked at the gift gave him a friendly smile said to him "Any gift from you is worth it Cedric don't doubt yourself with me." Cedric gave her a small smile then watched her open it she saw it was a egg she looked confused he smiled then said "It's a bird egg an Enchanted one different baby birds come out I thought you'll like it since you always told me you always wanted a pet bird." She smiled was touched about it she sat down on a chair put her hand on her chest said in a whisper "No-one ever giving me something this amazing before I don't know what to say.. I wish I can give you something great.." he mumbled "Say your in love in with me.." but she didn't hear him she got up gave him a hug then gave him next suprised him was a kiss on the lips then said to him "Thank you, my sweet Socerer!"He was shocked then had a dreamily like state of smile on his face maybe just maybe he'll have her.**

**Flashback over~**

It was finally 3pm he was waiting for her at first he thought she wasn't showing at first because of panick set in his mind who was he kidding he was the laughing stock of the kingdom. He didn't have kindness until Sofia came a long he was hoping after today he'll finally be out of the friendzone with her he can dream can he? He finally saw her coming towards him he knew he can't blow this up like the Prince did he bowed to her said to her "Princess Sofia." he saw her giggle then curtised to him said to him "Royal Socerer Cedric." That's when he noticed that was her first time just saying his name with the Mister in front of it. Sofia blushed when she noticed it she has no idea where that came from he took her hand lead her to the tree. Sofia smiled lean against the tree looked at him said to him " So.. why are we in here at the same tree where I fell?" He just hope his nerves doesn't get to her so much when he responded to her "I thought this the best place to tell you something, and I hope you'll accept on what I got to say to you.." he saw her smile letting him know she's listening to him.

Cedric holded her hands with something in his one hand then said to her "Sofia, I know I'm just the Royal Socerer I'm no Princess Charming but know this.. Ever since I met you you were the first person whoever been my friend or shown me kindness at all. Over these year's of knowing you I grown fond of you and grown to love you to show you what I mean I give this." she looked at her hand saw it was a seed she was confused. Cedric explained to her "Just like this seed my love for you grows.. I understand many times I've tried you shown you don't feel like that but. I hope this time you'll think differently." She started to tear up then looked at him then nodded.

Sofia said to him "I think I'm starting too." Cedric went to her holded her close said to her "As for I always will." She smiled put her head on his shoulder she felt different somehow with him she was happy with him. He knew it then holded her hand took her to another place he wanted to take her. He whispered in her ear "Close your eyes, Princess." which she did let him take her whatever it was then he said to her "Okay, now open your eyes." Sofia open her eyes to see she was in her secret garden she remembered that's where she had tea party's she saw it was a pinic she sat down on the blanket. He made two tea cups appear asked her "Want some tea, Princess Sofia?" she nodded then said to her "Yes, please." He used his magic to make a tea cup appear after it poured tea it disappeared she clapped her hands while saying "Yay, Cedric that's was so amazing!" He smiled after hearing that he always knew she liked his magic he didn't need to prove how much he was worth because he knew she already knew it. During drinking the tea they talked about mostly about everything they laughed when he telling about the story when accidentally turned Wormy ice.

Everything was going great between the two of them he was so happy maybe just maybe they'll be together.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Sofia's decsion/ Cedric's taking the Amulet**

Cedric was so happy after weeks of courting with Princess he knew in his heart he was going to her choice. The Prince didn't have so much luck with her he was stubborn as he was selfish he didn't like that fact. Sofia went to the throne room she was going to tell her father and mother about who she choose she told them about her deal she made which they agreed. She went them said to them "I maded my choice Dad and Mom I hope when I say who it is you'll respect my decision." She saw them nod then she contuned "So, after spending time with them I have choose to be with.." but was cut off when she saw Cedric appeared in front her she looked at her parents who was in a sleeping spell must be Cedric doing that. She said to him "Cedric, what's going on?" he looked hurt and mad at the sametime said to her "I can't believe you I thought thing's went well with us but NOOO you'll still choose the prince over me!?" Sofia was so confused of his outburst with her she didn't understand what he was talking about. Cedric who kept going on saying "I should've known you didn't want to be with me after all I'm just a stupid Socerer like the Prince told me you said to him! I thought you we're different but I guess I was wrong." Sofia went to him put her arms around him said to him "Cedric I don't know what's going on here? But I'll sure you I'm not in with the Prince in fact I didn't say my choice yet!" Cedric looked at her arms around him then looked at her whispered to her "Who did you choose?" She was about to tell him until she felt a pain on her side she dropped on the ground Cedric caught her saw her wound he looked up saw it was the Prince Edward he glared at the Prince said to him "How dare you, do that to her!? She didn't do anything to get this from you!?" Prince Edward said to him with a smirk and his sword in his hands "IF I can't have her, no-one will..say goodbye to your dear Princess." He looked at her holded her closed with tears in his eyes said to her "Noo Sofia please noo." She looked at him weakliy said to him "Cedric, I've choose you I'll will have." Then she died just like that he looked at the amulet he knew there was way to get rid of the Prince get her back he took the amulet he glared at the Prince "YOU'LL PAY DEARLY FOR THAT!"

**Sorry for killing her off ^^' **

**Don't worry she'll be fine I have to add a drama you know? I hope you enjoying the story so far.. Sorry for my grammar if it's bad I'm still working on it still..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 Prince Edward Confronting Cedric **

**This Chapter to show why Cedric was yelling at Sofia on chapter 8 I did it on purpose to do this enjoy!**

After Sofia and Cedric 'date' was over he went his way back to the tower but the Prince Edward went in front of him crossing his arms saying to Cedric "Royal Socerer, you are trying to make me look bad in front of the Princess aren't you?" Cedric smirked "I'm not trying anything you did that by yourself." Edward had his hand's form fists then said to him "She's meant to be with me. NOT YOU! Do you think you can win her heart? Please, don't make me laugh." Cedric got his wand out of his sleeve then said to him "I know for a fact that I did if you don't believe me that's your problem lad." Edward was furious he had to get on his nerves somehow but what then it came to him he gave him a sly smile said to him "You know what, your right. You so won this deal but there's something you need to know though Socerer." Cedric raised an eyebrow then lowered his wand then said to him "And what pray tell is that?" Edward smiled said to him "Oh. Nothing really, just that Sofia told me herself she doesn't like you." Cedric rolled his eyes crossing his arms said to him "Nice try. But I know for a fact she does she always like me since she was a little girl." Edward putting his hands behind his back walking in circle around him said to him while doing it "She told me you were just a stupid Socerer she's just pretending to have a interest in you after all? You just the a Royal Socerer." Cedric got hurt by his word' s she was nice maybe..she was doing this sparing his feelings after all she well know for that at times. Edward smiled seeing his reaction he got him he patted his back said to him "I know it hurt's but you have to face it the facts she doesn't love you not like you want her to be.." Cedric looked down. Edward walked away from him giving him some space he chuckled said to himself "Now that's done she'll be mine for sure!" Cedric went to his tower finally sat down his chair looked at the things he kept over the year's with Sofia. Like the golden star or the wand case she made him he knew he shouldn't let this get to him but he might have to face facts he might not be the one for her after all.

He knew it was crazy to think he can beat a Prince to win her heart but he thought that girl who admired him always stood up for him saw good in him he just couldn't help to believe maybe over the years of being friendzone that's all she saw in him. Then anger got to him all of what happen came at him at once he got up from his chair he got his wand said to Wormwood who was on his shoulder after seeing that "Ohh Wormy, I'll show her no-one says that about me get's away with it! Come on." with a puff of smoke they're gone.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 Cedric protecting Sofia**

Cedric put her body gently down got his wand out step between her and the Prince he said to him "Your not going to get this body. I won't let you you'll pay for taking her life!" Edward started to laugh putting his sword towards him said to him "Ohhh I'm so scared. From what I heard that your magic is the worst than any Socerer in history. So, what can you do to me?" Cedric looked at Sofia gave a small smile seeing her then looked back up to the Prince said to him "You'll be amazed on what I can do to you!" He waved his wand to the Prince said to him in a clear and confident voice "Aquao la torndao" then the Prince was caught in a water tornado. Cedric smirked said to him "Still, think I can't do anything to you?" Edward got his sword then threw it at him he saw that then used this wand to make the sword go the other way. Cedric with wand still in his hand he has code that he goes by which that involes not hurting people. He shouted to the Prince "I'LL LET YOU DOWN IF SURRENDER NOW!" but the Prince refuses by saying with anger "NEVER!?" Cedric went to Sofia's body gently took off the ground he looked at the Prince one more time before he left him in the throneroom. He put her in her room put her on her bed he had to get her back somehow but how hes not sure yet but he had to get her back to him. He looked the amulet he had in his hand one time he wanted this amulet just get respect he knew he derseved but now he doesn't want it he wants Sofia back.

**Flashback~**

**Cedric was making a potion to get the Amulet of Avlar around of Sofia's neck he had to check twice to make sure he was doing it right if one thing went wrong he'll lose his chance's of getting it. Once he got it just right he smiled then put the potion in his pocket then left his tower looking for the Princess. Sofia was in her room talking to her dear friend Clover said to him "So, Clover what do you think we should do today?" Clover think about it then said to her "How about we make a carrot cake, kid?" she laughed holded him close said to him "Well, then carrot cake it is!" then she heard a knock on the door she politely said to whoever it was "Who is it?" the person said to her "It's Cedric, Princess." She put Clover down went to the door not sure of letting him in or not she knew something doesn't seem right so she said "What do you want, Mister Cedric?" A while ago Cedric looked everywhere for her until he came to her room. He knocked on the door after telling her who he was then question he had to think of way in without scaring the girl. So he said to her in a kind way of his voice "I just want to talk to you, Princess Sofia that's all. May I come in?" He waited for her to respond to him. Sofia thinked about it **_**so he just came here to talk to me well..I don't know but he's my friend right? He hasn't hurt me so..maybe..**_**she went to the door then slowly open it peek her head out said to him "Well, I see why not I guess.." he bowed to her said to her "Thank you, Princess." He went inside of the room she closed the door she put her hands around her amulet she said to him "So, um.. what do you want talk about?" He smiled said to her "Oh. Nothing much just wanted to know how are you doing that's all, Princess." She replied to him "I'm fine. Cedric just fine." He took out his potion said to her "Want to see a trick?" she looked at the bottle then looked at his eyes staring at her amulet he must be another person wanting her amulet. She said to him "As much I enjoy your magic I have to say no." Cedric must've noticed her staring at her amulet he really needs not to be so obvious with it.**

**Sofia said to him "May you please go?" he nodded his head then said to her "I'll go my dear but if you change your mind you'll know where I'll be." **

**Flashback over~**

Cedric he holded her hand he said to her "I'm sorry for everything I ever did to you. I never wanted you to get hurt I wanted to be respected I never had that until you came a long. I know you'll died.. but know that I love you always I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.. but I swear I'll get you back if that's the last thing I do.." he laughed a little said to her "Just too think this all started when I first falled in love wth you.." he kissed her forehead "I love you, Sofia I always have and always will." He got up from the bed went to the door looked at her one more time before closing the door. He went to the tower to see his spellbook lucky for him there was one spell to make her come back to life the only way it can work if the person has the same feelings has he did. When she told him she choose him instead of the Prince before she died he knew it'll work he grab his spellbook went back his way to her room. He went to her said to her "Don't worry, Sofia you'll going to be okay now." He grab his wand waved it in the air while reading the spell in the book with the another "Bio La Femaleo" Sofia open her eyes started to grasp as color came back to her he pulled her in his arms hugged her. She smiled said to him "Thank you, my amazing Socerer!" He smiled back happily said to her "Sofia, you're more welcome than you think my dear." Sofia holded his hand then looked at her wound she still had he saw that tap his wand on the wound got healed right away.

Cedric said to her "I love you, Sofa." she blushed from hearing that but gave a small shy smile. He laughed then holded her close again she closed her eyes letting her head on his chest he put his cheek on her head. He was going to love her no matter what he knows that by now he looked at her said to her nervously "Um.. Sofia?" she looked up at him said to him "Yes?" he doesn't know how to say it he might get rejected again by her said to her "May I know how you feel about me?" She blushed then nodded. She took a breah then said to him "That's only fair huh?" he nodded in agreement. Sofia said to him "Well..truth be told I love you ever since I was older.. I know I rejected you over the year's but it's only because I was didn't know how to feel about this I mean it's strange to be in love with your Socerer." He was starting to regret the question after hearing the last sentence then she kept going "But once I got to know you I found out that you we're funny, smart, kind, and really amazing person inside and out. Even when you wanted my amulet you never hurted me." She holded his hands then smiled at him said to him "I think your unique just the way you are I love you for it so.. to my feelings are that I love you."

SHE LOVED HIM he thought he smiled at her then looked confused said to her "If you loved me all this time why did you reject me and wanted to court with the Prince then?" Sofia giggled a little then said to him "Well, I didn't want you know that I did love you besides it was fun seducing you all those years!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 Sofia Seducing Cedric (This is like Flashback Chapter)**

Sofia for many year's noticed that Cedric liked her she'll admit are first she didn't but she did when she got older. Sofia went to his tower decided to have a little fun that's what she call's it anyways. She knocked on the door then waited for him to open it she just turned 20 her body developed well she knows she's pretty sure he does too. Cedric was working on a potion that King asked of him to do something about making a potion for him to keep one being harmed. He sighed in saddness looked at his raven said to him "Ohh Wormy, All those year's in school what do I have to show it? I make potions instead of doing anything that actually matters in this Kingdom!" Wormwood felt bad for him he flew down to his shoulder then nuzzled his cheek which got him a small smile said to him "One day Wormy, I'll get noticed for what I truly am and for once I won't be known as a bumbling socerer." That's when he heard Sofia's knock he sighed said to Wormy "Ohh great, I once again going to get rejected by Sofia." He got up went to the door started to open it he didn't even bother to looked at her he said to her "Just come in, Princess." Which she did he sat down on his chair said to her "Sooo Princess, How can I help you?" She smiled said to him "I'm here to see you." He rolled his eyes then said to her "Why, is that?" She giggled said to him "Well.. I wanted to see my hot Socerer!" his eyes wide when heard that. He looked at her finally said to her "You think I'm hot?" she nodded while sexually walked towards his direction said to him "Totally Hot." he glurped hard tried his best to get of her way which he kinda did until she put hands on his chest said to him "Cedric, What's you doing?" He hoped his voice by lost hopefully when he responded to her "Oh, um..no-nothing just um ge-getting ou-out of your way." She giggled said to him "There's no need for that, my socerer." He wanted this he truly did but he just couldn't do it not yet..anyways so he tried to get her hands on off him when she blows in his ear _ohhh boy _he thought.

Sofia said to him "I thought you wanted me Sorcerer?" he tried to respond the best he could but he didn't get a voice at the time. She giggled she used one her fingers rolled around his chest said to him "I wonder you look like without that robe on?" He was getting nervous at this point he looked at anything he saw his potion he got his way from her pretty quick said to her "Well...as you can see S-Sofia I have to finish this potion for your father you know the king!" She pouted then she got idea she smiled said to him "Well..alright see ya later." He saw her gone he sighed in relief. Then he noticed that something was missing in his tower he looked around to noticed that it was his robe she must've got it. _ohh well he might get back.._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 Cedric defending Sofia from the Prince**

Cedric smiled at Sofia he got up her bed holded his hand out she smiled back holded his hand they both left the room. Cedric was happy she loved him he guess King Roland was right all long he had to thank him. Sofia touched his shoulder said to him "Wait.. what happened to the Prince?" He responded with pride "I took care of him, my dear!" She smiled said to him "I always knew you were an amazing Socerer." He looked away she giggled then kissed his cheek then she went ran to the throneroom she scream as the Prince got her in his arms putting the sword against her throat. She looked at Cedric with tears in her eyes then the Prince said to him "You honestly, think I'm going down that easy?" Cedric narrow his eyes got his wand ready said to him "Let her go now, or else!" Edward laughed said to him "Or what?" Cedric waved his wand down quietly said "La Frodo disappearo da" which made the floor under the prince disappear as he fell Cedric used a spell put him a cage. He ran to Sofia hugged her she started to cry he was happy she was okay he looked at her she looked at him then they kissed. She was happy he saved her _wow..he saved her a lot of time's now she thinks about it.._she smiled at the thought.

**Sorry this one short had to write all day..anyways I'm most finished with this story **

** Betrayus: Even though this doesn't have to deal with my story my sequel your talking about will be finished when I deicded to I don't like being pressured. But I'm glad you like it so much to stalk comments on me :P **

**Anyways I'll finish this later ;) **


	13. Chapter 13 Waking the King and Queen

**Chapter 13 Waking up the King and Queen/Telling them her choice**

Sofia went to her parent's saw them asleep still she looked at Cedric said to him "Did you really have to put my parent's asleep?" He smiled a little said to her "Sorry.." she shakes her head then holded his hand. Then took his wand then she pointed it at her parent's said to their sleeping forms "Wakeo Familro."Then they woke up soon after the spell took affect she ran to them after giving Cedric his wand back. She gave them a hug they hugged her back she smiled at them said to them "I love guy's so much. I wanted to tell you guys who I want to be marry too." They nodded Cedric eyes wide when he realized that she going to tell them so he slowly backed away and then left the room. Sofia took a breath in and out then said to them "I'd choose Cedric." Her Parent's was shocked not way she wanted it to be so Roland was the first to speak "Ohh, well. Sofia if that's what you wanted but why him? Instead of the Prince it's how it's been for year's." Sofia knew that he was going to say that she responded to him "The same reason why, I'd choose to be with my mother. You guy's fall in love no matter what people would think you married for love that's what I wanted to do too." Roland put his arm around Sofia said to her "That's different you and her we're shoemakers not a Socerer." She looked him with serentiy said to him "Maybe it's time we changed that."

Her mother was next to speak to them "Rolly, I'm with Sofia she derseves to be with the one she loves if this means being Cedrc to do it then all means let her do it." Sofia smiled at her mother who smile at her as well she was going to be her side but for Roland looked at his wife said to her "Miranda, do you honestly think that a Princess and a Royal Socerer can be together?" Miranda smiled put her hand on his shoulder said to him "Yes, I do because it's a shoemaker and a King fell in love with each other to prove that anything one can do it. So, please Rolly let our daughter have her's to be with someone who loves her as much you love me." He sighed looked at his wife then at Sofia then gave a smile said to her "Alright you can be wth him!" She smiled hugged her step-father close then said to him "Thank you Dad!" Sofia was looking for Cedric but noticed he was gone she looked at her parent's said to them "I'll be right back." She run to out of the room knowing he'll be at his tower she went to the tower wondering why would he would run away from the room.


	14. Chapter 14 Cedric's fear

**Chapter 14 Cedric's Fear.**

Sofia finally make it she banged the door of the tower she said "Cedric? Why did you left the room?" he heard her responding to her "Mostly because I know your father will kill me, when he finds out I'm trying to get be with you! Believe me." She shook her head put her hand on the door then said to him "Please just let me in, Please Cedric." He said to her before he got near the door "Your father isn't with you is he?" She laughed then said to him "No, he's not just me!" He let her in to see she was telling him the truth he made room for her to come in. She smiled then put her hands near her lap then walked in she saw Wormwood said to him "Hi, Wormwood!"she stroked his head which he happily make sounds to show he was enjoying it very much. Cedric rolled his eyes at his raven reaction said to them both "As much I hate to break this up, Is there a reason you were banging my door?" She looked up at him said to him "Of course, I wanted to tell you that my parent's approved of me and you being together is that great!" He was shocked when he heard it he didn't believe it maybe she was saying that to calm his fear's down. Cedric asked her with a eyebrow raised "Your telling me that the King your father said he was okay with us being together?" Sofia nodded then said to him "That's right, Why you having a hard time saying believing this?" Cedric glared at her said to her "I know your father he's not the most supportive person when it comes to his daughter marrying a Royal Socerer." Sofia looked down said to him "So, your not happy that your going to be with me." That changed his attiude pretty quick then quickly said to her "No, No, No." He went to her holded her close said to her "Of course I'm happy! I just don't want your father to be mad at me that's all."

Sofia said to him "But he's happy, Why would you think that?" Cedric asked her "Who made him think it was a good idea?" She smiled said to him "My mother." _Ahh that makes sense _he thought he said to her "Remind me. To thank her when I see her." She giggled then nodded he looked down she knew that wasn't only thing bothering him. She asked him "Is something wrong?" Cedric said to her "It's just that why would you choose me over a Prince who can give you a lot more than a Royal Socerer can give you." she frowned as he keep going "I mean I'm nothing more than a bumbling Socerer." She said to him "You really want to know why?" he nodded said to her "Yes, I would." She smiled then said to him "Then I will tell you." Cedric sat on his chair looking down knowing he wasn't worth being with her at all. She sang "Why do I love you? I know it's true but one thing is for sure how much is true because to me your my dream come true. Yes, I know you thing your not worth it but to me your so worth it I love you my dream come true.." she smiled at him kept singing "Yes, you make mistakes but doesn't mean your worth the chase or be in a place to my heart I loved you since the day you showed me a magic what else can I say? You by the way, my dream come true. So go ahead be blue but to me your a great socerer too..because I love you." He started to look up at her started to blush looking away she went to him kissed his forehead said to him "That's why I love you, and plus your a great friend and your a great person to have in my life." He smiled with pride said to her "Well, I have to say you know how to flatter a guy my dear. Thank you Sofia." He put his hand on her cheek said to her "I love you more." Then got her in his arms whispered in her ear "You know I still didn't get my robe back from you. My Princess." She felt a shiver down her body said to him "You might get it back if your lucky. My Socerer."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 Cedric finally seeing the King and Queen**

Sofia managed to talk him to see her parents after she promise she'll make it up to him somehow. Cedric went on his own apparently Sofia told him she have to do something really important so he was had handle it on his own. He finally make it to the throneroom he just hopes he doesn't get killed or get banished from the Kingdom. He saw the King and Queen's eyes we're on him he glurped he bowed to them said to them "Your majesties." King Roland said to him "Cedric, Sofia has told us she want's to marry you." Cedric nodded then tried to sound brave by saying "Yes, my King I love he-her very to marry her believe me I do." Roland raised in eyebrow said to him "How would you treat her?" Cedric responded in confidence "I'll treat her as much kindness she'll giving me and I will treat her as my parent's taught me to treat woman, your highness." Roland liked how he anwsered his question then said to him with a smile "You have our permission to be with her." Cedric bowed to him said to him "Thank you, your highness that's means a lot to me." Then he was about to leave when the queen spoke up by asking him "How excatly did you fall in love with my daughter?" he smiled said to her "You'll be suprised."

**Flashback~ Sofia was 17**

**Sofia was great magic thanks to her Royal Socerer since he gave up getting her amulet he deicded to help her with her magic instead. It noticed she being late with the lesson and deicded to see what was going on. He went to her room didn't even think about knocking that was a first he said to her "Princess Sofia, Is there any reason why you didn't come for your les-" he was cut off when he finally looked at her she was wearing a very showing dress on he didn't say anything. She smiled at him said to him "Oh, Hi Cedric! Sorry about not coming yet for the lesson. I had to get dressed I kinda overslept this morning." He glurped then said to her "It's alright Princess." Sofia went to the mirror then asked him "So, what is the Magic Lesson today?" As she twirled around looking at her reflection Cedric was in some kind of trance he mentaly cursed himself for it what the hell is going on!? Sofia stopped twirling she went to him said to him "Are you okay?" Cedric said to her in a dream like state "Yes.." She was confused by it but said to him "Well.. if you say so?" She got her apparentice robe put it on her then said to him "OK, now I'm ready for that lesson!" She looked at him then said to him "Mister Cedric?" he finally snapped out of it said to her "Yes, Princess?" she giggled said to him "I said I'm ready for that Magic Lesson." He responded to her "Oh. Well then let's go to my tower then." They went to the door he openned it then said to her "Lady's first, my dear." She smiled then comment by saying "Why, Thank you Mister Cedric. Your quite a gentlemen, my Socerer." Cedric blushed then watched her walk out of the door he soon followed her he doesn't know what's going on but he somehow enjoying it. **

**Cedric's tower~**

**They both went inside of his tower he told her to sit down on the chair he conjured for her which she did. He got his spellbook then put it between the two of them he smiled as he watch how happy and exicted her face got it felt good knowing it was him who did made that. Cedric told her "Today, we're going to learn how to teleport to a place or another place." She put her elbows on the table with hands on her cheeks said to him "Ohhh like when you puff with green smoke when you teleport?" He chuckled said to her "Yes, like that." Sofia smiled then got her training wand out said to him "I'm ready to learn oh great teacher!" He smiled then got his family wand said to her "Follow my lead hmm." He got waved his wand around him said in a clear and confident voice "Teleporto!" then green smoke appeared Sofia was amazed by it she took a breath said to herself "Okay, follow his lead." Sofia waved her wand around her then said to in clear and unsure of it "Teleporto." She waited and nothing happened until the spell went wrong on her she landed on the wall hard she ached in pain she bite her lip as the tears come out of her eyes. She threw the wand on the ground said to herself "I can't do it." Cedric appeared after he noticed she didn't follow him he looked around to see her when he did it broke his heart. Cedric went to her said to her "Sofia?" She looked up with tears in her eyes then looked down as tears fall on the ground. Cedric asked her "Is there any room for me?" she scooted enough to make room for him which in return he sat down next to her then asked her with concern "What's wrong, Sofia?" She sadly said to him "I couldn't do it.. maybe I just suck at this magic thing." He understood that reminded him as a teen her age he felt the sameway. **

**Cedric said to her "You know, believe it or not I wasn't so good at magic either." She looked at him gave a little smile said to him "Really?" he nodded then said to her "Remember what I told you when you we're little girl." Sofia thought about it then said to him "The Socerer secret never give up the fight you must've keep trying until you make it right." Cedric smiled grab her wand then looked at her said to her "And keep trying." Sofia smiled said to him "I will, thank you Mister Cedric." He handed her wand she breathed then waved the wand around her then said it a clear and confident voice "Teleporto!" then disappear with nothing but purple smoke behind he smiled seeing she finally did it. Sofia appeared back in the tower she jumped up and down said to him "Oh my god, I actually did it!" He smiled to her said to her "That's it, well done! Princess Sofia, I'm very proud of you."She smiled brightly then gave him a hug which shocked him at first but happy it made him he hugged her back said to him "Thank you, so much. Mister Cedric your the best guy ever!" He smiled at her said to her "You're welcome my dear. You're the best girl ever." That's when he realized that he was smitten by her little did he realized that it'll grown more than that.**

**Flashback over ~**

After the Queen heard that she was happy she touched his shoulder said to him "You have my perimission to ask her as well."

I'm almost done with this story I might make another one after this one but who knows right?

_Enjoy! The next Chapter._


	16. Chapter 16 The Prospal

**Chapter 16 The Prospal **

Cedric went to find Sofia in her room talking to Clover Sofia was talking about Clover approval with being with Cedric. Clover said to her "I don't know, Sofia. What if isn't real I don't want him to hurt you." Sofia responded to him "Clover, I know how you feel about him. I admit I was scared two when I thought he wanted my amulet when I find out about his feelings about me. But I remember that one moment I saw him do that made me believe he wasn't." Clover hopped to her put a paw on her hand said to her "Just promise me, Sofia that your going to be safe." Sofia holded him in her arms said to him "You have my word." Cedric entered the room cleared this throat to get her attention which made her looked up at him. She put Clover down on the bed said to Cedric "Sooo How did it go?" Cedric said to her "It went well." Sofia got happy hugged him which he returned hugged back. Cedric whispered in her ear "Meet me at the lake." She blushed but nodded "I'll meet you there." He smiled then went on his way out of the room Clover doesn't like it. Clover said to her "Kid, I don't think it's a good idea to go there with him. I don't trust him." She blow her hair out of her face said to him "Clover, I'll be fine." She went out of the room he looked at her said to her "I hope so.." Sofia went to the lake she does understand why clover was worried about her but when she saw the moment she knew something that can be trusted can make her know in her heart she can love him.

**Flashback~ **

**Sofia started to realized that Cedric wanted her amulet so she decied to adviod him everyway possible. She felt bad at first but she had to do it she can't let him have it who knows why he wanted it so bad. She bumped into the last person she wanted to see Cedric she said to him "Oh, my I'm sorry Mister Cedric." He smiled at her said to her "No, need Princess it's perfectly fine." She smiled a little then made a little bow said to him "Yes. well I got to go bye." Cedric grabbed her said to her "Wait.. Princess why have you been advioding me for?" She got nervous said to him "I have my reasons." She tried to get away from him he said to her "No-one is bothering you are they?" She holding her tears next thing she knew she broken down crying then said "I know, Cedric, I know." Cedric raised a eyebrow in confusion then asked her "You know, what Sofia?" Sofia whispered "I know you wanted my Amulet."That's when he's reaction became a shocked one then said to her "Sofia, please let me-" Sofia put her hand up to him then said to him "I don't want to hear it. Your nothing but a bad guy who used my kindness to gain something to gain. " Then she left leaving a hurt Cedric behind said to her "I'm not a bad guy.." Sofia was in her room crying she deicded to go the lake. She looked at her amulet she looked at her reflection then she felt someone watching her. **

**Sofia stood up with her hair blowing in the breeze said to whoever it was "Whoever you are, Show yourself, I know your there." It was Pochantas Sofia eyes widen said to her "What are you doing here?" Pochantas said to her "I'm here because I know how you feel." Sofia said to her "You mean you know what's it like how hard it is to trust someone?" Pochantas smiled at her said "My tribe didn't trust the settlers who came to our land. But once I was brave enough and listened to my heart I learned that trust comes within." She put her hand on over Sofia's heart she said to Pochantas "So, your telling me I have to listen to my heart?" She nodded then said to her "If this men was bad as you think why didn't he hurt you?" She did have a point there Sofia said to her "You got a Point." Pochantas said to her "Don't judge thoses who didn't do harm towards you. Look at me do I look bad?" She shaked her head said to her "No you don't." Pochantas said to her "Follow the right path, child." Then she disappeared turned to leaves Sofia smiled at that. Someone tapped on her shoulder she looked to see it was Cedric he was looking like he was nervous.**

**Cedric said to her "Please, Princess. Let me explain." She remembered what Pochantas told her then said to him "I'm listening." He was relieved by hearing that he said to her "Listen, Sofia. Yes, at first I was using you to get that Amulet it's only because I wanted to finally find respect that I needed. But when you became friends with me and showed me kindness I realized that all I wanted. I'm sorry I did use you but I swear by Merlin I never will do that again with you." Sofia smiled said to him "I forgive you..I'm sorry as well I shouldn't say you we're this bad guy because besides the fact you wanted my Amulet you never hurted me." She saw him smile she saw that he was actually a great person.**

**Flashback over~**

Sofia went to the lake she hummed she saw Cedric she bowed to him "Cedric the Senstianal!" he chuckled then bowed to her "Princess Sofia." He holded her hand's said to her "I wanted to ask you something." She was confused then nodded he took a breath to stay calm he hope he can do this without getting nervous he said to her "Sofia." She looked at him then he bent down on one knee said to her "Sofia, you been my friend for year's and showed me kindness showed me how great I was even though I forget what kind of Socerer I was, You alway's believe in me no matter what happen. So, my Princess you'll you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?" Then she saw the ring she put her hands on her mouth started to grasp then said to him "Yes, Yes, Yes I'll marry you."

_**I'm almost done with my story a lot more to go I'm planning on making a Story about Sofia daughter falling in love with a Socerer. What can I say I love love stories. I choose Pochantas as the Princess on this Chapter because she was one of Favorties as a kid. I'll finished this as soon as I can!**_

_**Oh, Thank you for the followers and favs 3**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The Prince's Punishment**

After the Prospal Sofia went to dungeon to see the Prince Edward who was waiting for his trial by the King and Queen. Sofia put her hands on the bars then said to him "Why, why did you kill me?" Edward looked at her put his hand on the bar touching her hand then said to her " I didn't want Royal Socerer. To steal you from me after all we supposed to be married!" Sofia looked away from him whisper to him "I won't marry a man you killed me." With that she left him there she wanted to know why before she can move on. When it was time for him to face the King and the Queen he wasn't as scared of it as anyone hoped he would be. He went to the throneroom with a guard from each side of him with a rope tying around his wrists. Roland looked at him said to him "You're punished for killing my youngest daughter and trying to kill her again, what's is your reasoning?" He had his head up high said with pride "I did it because I love your daughter. My crime, is that the love for your child." Roland responsed to him "Your fate as doing such a thing you'll be banished and will be hanged if seen again." Just like that he was taking away Sofia who was walking down the hall with Cedric she looked to see him said to Cedric "Looks, like he's going to be gone forever.." Cedric smiled then nodded. Cedric holded her hand then both heard from the Prince yelling at them saying "You're going to Pay, for this you all will you hear me!" Sofia felt Cedric holding her close he threatened the Prince back by saying "If you try, I'll personally turn you to a fly let a frog eat you." Then the Prince was gone from view. Sofia put her head on his chest said to him "Thank you." He smiled said to her "You're welcome, love. I'll always be here for you."

**I know short but eh. Anyways enjoy the next one.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Wedding part 1 **

**I always loved Wedding's plus my grandfather will never see me do that this story in honor for him. Enjoy~**

Sofia was in her room with her eyes covered because her animal friend's told her to so that's what she did. She giggled as she heard them then Clover said to her "OK, kid you can open them now!" She open her eyes then put hands on her mouth as she grasped when she saw the dress she couldn't believe it she went towards it then looked at them then looked back the dress. It was a beautiful wedding dress with a rose in the rose and around the edges she can't even put in words on how great it was. Clover asked her "Soo do you like it, Sofia?" She looked at her friends said to them "Are you kidding? I don't like it. I LOVE IT!" The animals cheered in happiness she bent down to her friends she said to them "Thank you, Thank you, All of you I'll treasure this forever. I love you guy's!" Her friend's said to her "WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Sofia smiled at them as Amber came to her puffed in frustartion said to her "Ugh, Sofia! Your not even dressed yet? Your wedding is going to start soon!" Sofia giggled said to her "Sorry, Amber!" Amber rolled her eyes closed the door to leave her to it Sofia waved at her as she did so. Sofia said to her friends "Well, looks like I got to get ready can't be late on my own wedding now can we?" Sofia was so exicted she couldn't believe she was going to be married to bad Jame's died before it could happen he died after battling against the English. Sofia missed James so much but she knew he would be happy for her.

**Cedric's Tower~**

Cedric was in a nervous state of panick he was having cold feet he didn't know what to do what if she changed her mind and goes with someone else. Goodwin saw his son reaction said to him "Cedric, my boy. What's wrong son?" Cedric looked at his father said to him "Father, have you ever had cold feet when you had to marry mummy?" Goodwin laughed then said to his son "Of course, I did. Cedric, it's normal to have cold feet my son." Cedric looked down Goodwin said to him "She loves you, Cedric. Don't doubt yourself about that." He nodded then said to his father "Thanks Father." Then he put his tux on went with his father to where the wedding was at which was at lake. Cedric waited for Sofia to appear he couldn't believe it this all started all because his crush turned into something more.

**Flashback~**

**Cedric starting to feel like his crush Sofia is turning to smitten to full love he wanted to show her somehow without her thinking he was werid to feel that way. Speaking of Sofia she was heading his way down the hall Sofia saw him smiled at him which made him melt. Sofia stopped and looked at him said to him "Hello, Mister Cedric." He looked back at her said to her "And to you as well, Princess." He grabbed her hand then kissed it then comment to her "You look beautiful, Sofia." She smiled at him then said to him "Thank you, Mister Cedric." Cedric frowned she never going to say just name to him then he saw her asked her something he said to her "Uh, what?" Sofia giggled then said to him "I asked you if you ready for Valentines day tomorrow?" Cedric eyes wided then looked away then said to her "I guess I forgot." She smiled asked to him "Do you have anyone special on the holiday?" He responded to her "Not really, Sofia." She frowned said to him "Why not?" Cedric said to her "Well, because the girl I like doesn't like me that way." Sofia nodded of understanding then said to him "Whoever she is, I hope you get her." Then walked away from him he sighed sadly said to himself "I haven't got you yet." **

**Cedric went up to his tower said to his raven "Ohhh, Wormy. Why in the world of Merlin did I fall in love with Princess Sofia!" Wormwood feel bad for him he looked around making kawing noises that got his attention. Cedric asked him "What is it, Wormy?" He looked to see it was his spellbook he was confused until he read that spell it was on because of Wormy showing it to him. Cedric looked at his raven said to him "Thanks,Wormy. I owe you one." He got his family wand then waved around in the air while reading the spell "As I wave my wand strong and true make something for my love to tell me she loves me too romanto la amor." And the spell started to work he smiled he couldn't wait for tomorrow to give it to her. **

**Tomorrow soon arrived Cedric got his gift for her he waited for her to appear at this time. Sofia went on her way to breakfast down the hall she always goes she saw Cedric with something behind his back she wondered what it was. She smiled at him said to him "Oh Hello, Mister Cedric. What's you got there?" He took a breath to stay calm and hoped after today she's going to call him by just his name. Cedric said to her "Oh, it's something I made for you." She eyes wide in suprise but then soften when she smiled kindly to him said to him "That's very sweet of you, Thank you!" He gave her the gift to her Sofia grab it and started to unwrap it he she saw it was a very beautiful rose she smiled then looked at him "Wow, a rose it's beautiful!" Cedric smiled at her said to her "It's Enchanted." She joked by saying "Your not planning on turning on me to a beast are you?" He chuckled said to her "Don't try me." Then he said "No, This flower changes colors by mood, Sofia." She put it in her hair then said to him "Thank you, Cedric!" He was shocked she said it she finally said his name. Sofia saw his face then asked him "What?" He slowly responded "You said my name with Mister Cedric." She smiled said to him "I know, I say Mister because I respect you. And I love your name it's very handsome name just like you." **

**Cedric blushed then she curtised to him then waved at him "Bye, Cedric. Thanks again for the Flower." He smiled as she left he saw that the flower turned to color that means love he was happy to know that she does love him.**

**Flashback over~**

Sofia had her dress on got her flowers then Robin and Mia put the vil on her head she smiled said to them "Thanks, Guys!" Sofia walked down the hall heading to the wedding she was happy she can't wait to spend rest of her life with her Socerer.


End file.
